helloprojectfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Hot Topic
Hot Topic (ホットトピック) was a Japanese pop group signed to . They were formed in November 2014 with eight members. Hot Topic's highest selling single was "Eternity" with 93,734 copies sold, while their lowest major label single is "Be MY VALENTINE / STRIKE! / Heroine" with only 15,495 copies sold. Members Current Members *Takemura Ayu (竹村あゆ）; ) - Leader *Ishimoto Ritsuko (石本律子; ) *Danbara Reina (段原玲奈; ) *Hayashida Sara (林田冴蘭; ) *Haruo Manami (春夫真奈美); ) Former Members *Okada Mio (岡田美緒; ) - Left November 22, 2017 *Suzume Iru (雀いる; ) - Removed June 15, 2017 *Goto Asami (後藤浅見; ) - Left February 7, 2017 History 2014 On November 11, the formation of Hot Topic was announced. On December 2, they performed their first indies single Towa no ROCK! On December 23, they graduated from the DIVAS. program. During the rest of their time as an indies unit, they will receive special training. 2015 On January 5, their official member colors were assigned. On February 15, their second indies single, MADEYE was announced and performed. It will be released on March 16. On March 1, it was confirmed that Hot Topic would be starring in the musical, The Ender's Game. A DVD single, featuring an original song (Watashitachi wa Mirai no Hana) and the musical's theme song (THE ENDING GAME), would make up the DVD's content. On September 6, it was announced that Hot Topic would receive their major debut, one year after their group formation. Their major debut single is Fuyu ga Kureta Yokan / Shiawase-iki no WALK / Someday of our lives and it'll be released on November 11, 2015. 2016 In June, Hot Topic was transferred over to . On November 15, Hot Topic participated in IDOL BLITZ 2016 alongside other idol groups. 2017 On February 7, it was announced that Goto Asami decided to withdraw from Hot Topic. She decided to not renew her contract and withdrew at the discretion of her parents. In March, Okada Mio severely injured her leg during dance practice and would be going on hiatus to receive treatment. The hiatus would continue for an undisclosed amount of time. A few days later, it was revealed that Okada broke her right leg, as well as tore several muscles in her right leg. On June 1, text messages between Suzume Iru and another party were leaked. The messages showed Suzume mocking fans, as well as degrading Hot Topic's overall behavior. On June 15, Suzume Iru was removed from the group due to poor conduct and the text message scandal. On November 22, Okada Mio left the group due to her injury in March. While her leg was mostly healed, she was still attending physical therapy and still wasn't fit enough to perform. 2019 On October 15, it was announced that Hot Topic would disband on January 29 2020. The group was inactive for over a year due to the solo activities of each member. As of the time of the announcement, there were no further plans regarding the future of the members. 2020 On January 3, Hot Topic released their final single, "Eternity". On the same day, the members revealed their plans for after disbandment. Takemura Ayu, Ishimoto Ritsuko, and Haruo Manami would continue activities in the entertainment industry, Danbara Reina will retire from the industry to pursue a career in journalism, Hayashida Sara will be focusing on her education, and will eventually resume activities in the industry at a later date. On January 29, Hot Topic held their last concert at Tokyo Dome City Hall. They disbanded at the end of the concert. Discography Major Singles #2015.11.11 Fuyu ga Kureta Yokan / Shiawase-iki no WALK / Someday of our lives #2016.02.10 Be MY VALENTINE / STRIKE! / Heroine #2016.06.23 Kagayaku Friday Night! / Strawberry Trap / CYBER WARS #2016.10.01 BE FIERCE! / Futari Saison #2017.01.19 Chousen / WALKING ON AIR #2017.06.07 Noriokureta Bus / OH YEAH! Seishun no Natsu / LIVE WIRE! #2017.09.23 1 to 10 / SO HOT / Korekara #2018.01.17 Seeing Red #2020.01.03 Eternity Indies Singles #2015.01.31 Towa no ROCK! #2015.03.16 MADEYE #2015.05.23 KISS ME BABE #2015.09.01 Flight Albums #2017.10.01 Blooming Best of Album #2016.01.02 Hot Topic Indies Collection #2020.01.15 Hot Topic Final Collection 2020 DVD Singles #2015.05.13 Watashitachi wa Mirai no Hana / THE ENDING GAME - Musical DVD Trivia *Their music style will be cool and rockish. As of 2018, they have moved towards a girl crush image. *Their main goal is to become a mainstream idol group. Category:2014 Units Category:Hello!Project DIVAS. Category:Former DIVAS Category:Hot Topic Category:Hot Topic Singles Category:Hot Topic Albums Category:Hot Topic Members Category:Hot Topic Concerts Category:Hello! Project Girls Division